


While Phil Was Sleeping

by wallisCACA



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1702229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallisCACA/pseuds/wallisCACA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve探望昏迷的Phil。</p>
            </blockquote>





	While Phil Was Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hils](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hils/gifts).
  * A translation of [While Phil Was Sleeping](https://archiveofourown.org/works/426681) by [Hils](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hils/pseuds/Hils). 



> Thank Hils very much for giving me the permission to translate her wonderful fictions into Chinese. Hope I didn't ruin it.

Steve是一个生活非常规律的人。他每天早上5点30起床晨（长）跑，结束后去淋浴，吃早餐并阅读所有他关注的报导。这些都是在其他复仇者起床之前完成的（Tony忘记睡觉的日子除外，不过即使那样，Steve也没看到他）。

Tony嘲笑他那老派的作风，幼稚的问他如果在执行日程表计划的时候要去拉屎怎么办，不过Steve很快就学会了无视大部分Tony说的话。

他在军队时被灌输了规律的重要性，但这并不意味着他不会变通。就现状来看，举个例子。他很容易就把去医院探望的计划排进日程表里。复仇者们有空时也会去探望（比其他人去的多些）但Steve每天下午三点到四点都会过来，坐在Coulson探员的床边对他说话。

医生们无法确定Coulson何时会苏醒，但他们似乎很确信会在某一时刻发生。他的身体被Loki刺穿时受的伤非常严重，他们说，他的心跳甚至停了近一分钟。

但现在，他的脉搏稳定，伤口也在缓慢的愈合，所以他们能做的只有等待。

Steve擅长等待。

 

最初，他在医生表示听到熟悉的声音可能会令Coulson感到安心舒适时不知道要说什么，于是他就说了点日常的事。他说到Tony能变得多么烦人，他知道Coulson对此非常理解，然后说了些队伍的情况，说他们是怎样开始更好的一起工作和信任彼此。

“我有点担心Barton，”他倾诉道，尽管知道他无法得到任何回应。“他在出任务的时候表现很好，但当我们返回大厦后他相当沉默。除非Natasha找他才会跟她说话，其余时间他都是一个人呆着。我明白，我想，在Loki的那些事情发生后，但我不知道如何才能让他明白没人在责怪他。”

他没有提到的是，Barton是队伍中唯一一个没有在Fury告诉他们Coulson还活着后来探望的人。

* * *

“我打算答应你一件事，”几周后Steve对Coulson说。“我会在你的收藏卡上签名，但前提是你醒过来，这样你就能告诉我你想让我在上面写什么了。”

他有些愧疚，贿赂一个昏迷中的人，但他认为比起贿赂这更像奖励。

“Pepper告诉我你喜欢棒球，”他继续说。“你能外出后我们应该去看场比赛。你知道我醒来后听到最糟的一件事就是道奇队搬到加利福尼亚去了吗？这到底是怎么回事？”

他轻声笑起来，说“好吧，他们陪伴着我长大，你知道的，所以他们还是我支持的队伍。如果你是洋基队的球迷的话我们可能只好保留各自的意见了。”

Coulson仍在睡着，没有说一个字。

* * *

Barton似乎终于开始接受这个事实了——没人对他在Loki控制下做的事责备他。他加入了队伍的电影之夜，甚至开始在Tony挑选愈加可疑的影片时起哄，但他仍然没有去医院探望Coulson，最后，Steve决定去找Natasha谈谈这事。

“我一直以为他们两人很亲近，”他在咖啡时间跟她说。“事实上是你们三个。我漏掉什么事情吗？”

Natasha只是难过的摇了摇头，告诉他Barton需要时间。

Steve知道这比催促要好。

* * *

“我想我应该感到高兴，毕竟Tony开始听我说了。”Steve跟Coulson抱怨他们上次的任务。“我不认为他会服从命令，但至少他开始听了，这是个开始，对吗？”

他总是在问完问题后停顿一会儿，以防Coulson决定今天是他醒来的日子。

不过Coulson依然毫无动静，所以Steve继续说道。“Barton好多了。我确定昨天看到他在微笑。我仍不认为我像其他人一样了解他，但我们成功了。也许等你醒来后可以指点我一下。”

尽管笑容多了，队伍也更团结，Barton还是没有靠近过医院。Steve不想因为提出这件事而令他们之前让他融入团队的努力白费。也许他该跟Natasha谈谈，看她是否能弄清到底怎么回事，尽管在Steve提起这事之前，她就明确表示自己不愿意再谈论任何关于Coulson和Barton的事了。

* * *

已经是医生向Steve保证Coulson会在‘现在起的任何一天’醒来后一个月了。但他看起来还是那样，输液几周后变得苍白消瘦，安静的躺在那里。

Steve疲倦的叹了口气，瘫进Coulson病床旁边的椅子里。他今天浪费了大半天的时间去和Tony争论一些愚蠢的事情，其中一半他现在甚至都不记得是什么。Tony现在是执意要找Steve的茬儿了，完全不管他实际说了什么。他相信就算只是说天空是蓝色的Tony也要跟他争辩这些。

Barton也起了些变化。Steve不清楚是什么，但这几天他一直隐在暗处。Steve知道他还在那儿的唯一理由是因为发现食物偶尔会消失。尽管没人找得到他，除了Natasha，当Steve问她Barton在哪儿的时候只是耸了耸肩。

“他会在想出来的时候出现的。”

她看起来并不担心，但Steve不。他不喜欢任何会扰乱团队的事，尤其是在他们并没有比最初组队时更好的现在。

“我不知道你是怎样做到的，”Steve在一次探望中对Coulson说。“有时就像在应付一群孩子。而我就是个保姆。”

Coulson没有回应，但Steve非常确定他知道他在说什么。

“当你回来时事情会变得更好，”Steve说。一半是对Coulson的承诺，另一半是对他自己的。

“我敢打赌你能弄清楚是什么让Barton这么烦恼，也没人比你更能吓唬到Stark。实际上我认为他有点想念这个。不管喜欢与否，你都是我们的一员。Tony早就为你准备好了醒来后住的房间。

你知道，在你…被Loki…Fury告诉我们你仍然相信英雄。好吧，我也是，因为我现在就看着一个英雄。你去追Loki只为一个信念。你没有铠甲，没有超级战士血清，没有特殊的技能；你去做只因为这是正确的。这就是英雄，Coulson，我相信你。”

Steve没真的打算来个长篇演讲，但他需要说出这些，说完后他轻柔的握住了Coulson的手。“这就是为什么你需要醒过来。我们相信你，而且我们都需要你。”

Coulson回握时他差点被椅子绊倒。虽然那力道很微弱，但他肯定动了。

“Coulson探员？”Steve充满希望的叫到，即使Coulson的眼睛还是紧闭着。“你能听到吗？”

他的手又动了一下，然后他张开嘴。

“Clint?”

Steve皱眉。Coulson的声音很轻，比耳语的声音还要小，但他非常清晰的念出这个名字。

“Clint？”Coulson又叫了一次，然后Steve就被涌进房间的医生护士们推到了门外。

他站了一会儿，透过玻璃看着医生给Coulson做检查，片刻之后他下定了决心，动身返回大厦。

* * *

“Natasha，我需要跟Barton说话。现在。”他不经常在战场外用被Tony戏称为‘命令的语气’说话，但这很重要，而他需要Natasha知道这点。

她并未退缩，只是盯了他一会儿，然后消失了。五分钟后，Barton试图看起来轻松的走过来，但Steve控制不住的皱起了眉头因为他看上去非常糟糕。显然他压根就没有睡觉，脸色惨白还有很重的黑眼圈，这使他看起来跟行尸走肉似的。

“你想见我，队长？有什么东西让我射吗？”

Steve没说他很惊讶Barton居然还能站起来，更别提去射什么东西了。“跟我来。”

有那么一会儿，Steve以为Barton会跟他吵起来，但他只是耸肩跟了上来。

 

行驶时车里很安静，Barton始终盯着窗外。即使只是偶尔瞥一眼，Steve也敢说他看的并不真是外面的东西。他很迷茫，Steve熟悉这种感觉。

他们在医院外面停下时Steve以为他会抗议或者跟他吵一架，但Barton仅仅只是盯着他的手沉默着。

“Coulson探员大约一小时前醒了过来，”当他确定Barton不肯吐一个字后说道。“他醒来的第一件事就是叫你的名字。”

Barton还是没有说话，但Steve能看到他的双臂和肩膀紧绷着，他认出这是某人准备逃跑的信号。

“看，”他放轻声音说，“我不瞎，我知道你关心他，我也知道你因为那些在他身上发生的事而折磨自己。这就是为什么你从不来看他，对吗？因为你认为那些都是你的错？

我知道，我可以告诉你这不是你的错，我相信他也会告诉你同样的事，但我也知道你不会听。所以，你可以随你喜欢的把自己弄得狼狈不堪，但他现在需要你。你想做些正确的事情吗？那就振作起来去见他，跟他谈谈。”

如果以前有任何人告诉Steve，他有一天会发现自己在给人做感情咨询，嗯真的，任何人，他绝对会当面嘲笑他。但这就是他，再次向他生命中这永无止境的奇异感妥协。

Barton抠着指尖，依旧沉默着，甚至不知道他有没有听到Steve说话。

然后，突然之间，他在Steve反应过来前下了车，头也不回的大步走进医院。

Steve用手捂住脸。他真的需要喝一杯。

* * *

Steve没用多久就发现血清对咖啡因的影响与酒精相同，因此喝咖啡是毫无用处的。不过他更喜欢喝茶，所以他向拐角处的星巴克走去，坐下点了杯红茶，并给外面的树画了幅写生。

一个小时后他起身返回医院，只是想确定下一切都还好。

在接近Coulson的病房时没有听到争吵声，他认为这是个良好的开端。他真的不想侵犯这种私人时间，于是从门外悄悄的探头看了一眼，并做好了随时撤退的准备。

“Rogers队长，”Coulson的声音仍有些虚弱，但至少听上去精神点了。Steve走进病房，无法抑制的勾起一个微笑。

Coulson在床上给Barton腾了点地方，现在他正靠在Coulson没受伤那边的肩膀上睡觉。

他看起来好些了，显得放松和满足。看上去几乎就是Coulson自己，虽然他的脸色还很苍白瘦弱。

“Coulson探员，”Steve点头致意。“很高兴看到你醒来。你现在觉得怎么样？还有，请叫我Steve。”

“Steve，”Coulson重复，他露出一个温柔的笑容，就好像突然间拥有了这世上他想要的一切。“你可以叫我Phil，如果你愿意的话。”

Barton轻轻咕哝了一声然后把脸埋进Coulson的颈窝里。

“Clint告诉我是你让他来这里的，”Coulson说，他抚上Barton的肩膀。“谢谢你。”

“这是我应该做的，”Steve回答。“你该多休息一会儿。我去告诉其他人你已经醒了，但我会确保明天前你不会有访客。”

Coulson的眼睛已经快闭上了，Steve安静的向门口走去。

“我梦见你了，”就在Steve走到门口的时候Coulson说道。“我的意思是……不像这样。你只是在对我说话。”

Steve开心的笑了起来，“那并不是梦，Phil。你昏迷的时候我的确在。”

“Oh，”Coulson迷迷糊糊的笑了，“我想这样咱们就扯平了。”


End file.
